Its not magic its drama
by fairytailbabe
Summary: Well you see im in the drama club. I know what your probably thinking Natsu Dragneel in the drama club! Im not sure why we chose drama to cover up what the clubs really for... Magic. Nalu story. plz enjoy and review!


well I, you see I'm in the drama club. I know what your probally thinking Natsu Dragneel in the drama club?! Im not sure why we chose drama to cover up what the clubs really for...magic.

welcome to me story enjoy! arghh... What the heck was that ...on with the story!

-little kid Natsu

"Wait so your telling me that your dad's a fire breathing dragon?" One kid in the class asked. "Yeah his name is igneel and he taught me magic."* entire class laughs* "ill show you watch me, fire dragon-"."okay class thats enough settle down." the teacher announced. "Yes maam "everyone timing teach.

-after class: Natsu

i was walking out of my classroom when i felt someone tap my shoulder.i turned around only to see a raven haired idiot. Ohh its you gray what do _you_ want i said irratated.

Can you really use magic?he asked kind of seriously "i use dragon slayer magic or well fire magic." "Show me then" he said crossing his i groaned will forming a fire in my hand "your the first person ive met who can also use magic." Gray said."You can use magic too?" Im surprised idiots can use magic i said in my mind.

"Yea ice maker magic." Gray makes a ice bird in his hand. "So ice magic? Gray thats so lame my magic is way cooler." techniquelly his is cooler natsu in tempertures o nerdy side of me is kicking in hurry back to the story~

"ohh really?! _Flame_ _brain?!"_ gray said with a smirk knowing my knew body disrespe ts my magic. I believe a tick mark formed on my head. He really didnt just do that did he hes in for it now. " _Ice princess_ i know so."

I know such a nice and cute story of how i learned other people could use magic. Couldnt i have met someone actually cool ~he is in _temperturecoughcough_ okay im stop now~ and not lame and annoying .

Just why gray, god?what did i do wrong?

-earlier this morning: natsu pov

okay its decide after school natsu, gray, and gajeel you are to put up flyers for the drama club auditions erza said. What? All three of us said. "Come on you know its pointless were not going anyone who can use magic gajeel said. We all looked at the ground knowing it was true. Are you daring to defy me? A dark voice said we all looked up to see erza in one of her armors. Thousands of swords surronded them. No. We all said quickly.

-After school : natsu pov

"whyd we choose a club normal people actually wanna join?"gray asked."Now we gotta do these stupisd auditions." Gajeel said tapping up a paper. "Who knows but maybe well find more people who can use magic!" i said cheerfully.

"I wasnt asking you fire breath and thats highly unlikely" "go sing let it go elsa i was just being optimistic." I said smiling while tapping up a paper. "What?" Gray said. "Wanna go?"gray asked." Dont you mean do wanna build a snowman?"I said Trying to keep myself from bursting out laughing. i got him good.

Somehow we end up wrestling on the floor. ;)raises eye brows. Dont get anything dirty in your head we were fighting. That doesnt sound any less dirty.

then my super hearing heard gajeel "say get a room."Eww what the heck though i dont show much interest in girls doesnt mean i like probally knew i would hear that hes a butt. I get up and said "what'd ya say metal head?"

He smirked ohh no hes probally git a good come back. "Nothing salamander."gajeel said will dogding more of my puches." Im not a freaking lizard!" I shouted as I threw a punch at him but missed."sure do look like one." He said. No i dont i said in my head. I probally got so mad my hand started to fire up cause i was fired up and ready to kill him.

"umm excuse me?" I heared a voice say definetly wasnt erza thank god. I turned around to see a girl with blonde hair a blue crop top gray cardigan and a black skirt that a little bit above her knees and brown knee high combat boots

i stared at the blonde girl for a while and she stared back this was getting kind of weird then her eyes widened and she said "your hand its on fire!"

-oh crap

~~~ i like squigly lines~~~now to lucys pov

lucys pov

yeah schools over! Its only my first week here and ive managed to survive so far yay! Its been tough and its only thursday at least tommorows friday. Well i need to put somestuff in my locker.

"Whats this?" I asked myself. "DRAMA CLUB" i read in bold letters on a paper that was tapped sloppily to my my goodness how could have i forgotten i asked levy earlier shes in the drama club and she says its really hard to get in to.

She said she didnt know when the auditions were but acording to these papers its ahh... Trying to locate where the date is ..next surprised i haven't know levy for long but i know she knows everything! And i aint exaggerating she reads ancient writing in her free time!

They probally just agreed to set up auditions today. I probally should find out what questions they might ask today since they probally will want to go home as soon.. as possible tommorow since itll be friday.

I could ask levy tommorow... ahhhn im too empatient to wait i said grabbing the paper attached to my locker i put on dorky glasses and said "if i follow these drama club papers i should be able to catch up and ask them."

So smart lucy i screamed in my head. Oh crap i hope noone saw me looks around. Whoo noone saw me thank goodness. ~i have a dorky side too lucy its okay as you can already tell readers~

A few minutes later

finally i think i found them. I hear voices also Each poster for the drama club the tapping gets messier and sloppier probally getting tired of tapping up drama club papers. Wait That ones even upside down. Maybe its ajoke or maybe they were just really lazy. :p

they voices seem to be getting louder. I turn around the corner of the hallway. What the-? I see two boys wrestling on the floor hope im not interupting anything raises boy with long black hair and lots of peircing he kinda rolls his eyes and mumbles something unaudioable will he taps up a so dont tell me these are the people in the drama club.

One of the wrestling boys jumps up and says what did you say metal head?.Still fighting with the other boy. Metal head whom im guessing is the guy with all the he actually hear him? And why does he have pink hair?!is that even possible?

"nothing salamander?" the pink haired boy said "im not a freaking lizaard!" Running at the guy who was called metal head. He dogde salamanders punchs and says "well you sure do look like one." and he moved out of the way of the punch and a poster that showed DRAMA CLUB on it. You gotta be kidding me.

lizard guy tried too punch him agian but before he could i interupted ummm... Excuse me? I said softly. They all turned to me showing me their faces. Pink hair gorgeous greenish black eyes. I didnt know thise colors mixed but im glad they did cause they make him look kind of cute ahem next was the blackish or dark blie hair guy whom he had been fighting he wasnt wearing a shirt. What the heck?

i looked back at pretty eyes or pink hair dude and i notice his hand was orangish red oh crap is taht fire. Your hand is on fure! It cant be magic... Right? I thought nobody else used magic.

hope you enjoyed i can up with these idea will hiking so its completly ori-go-nal and i decided i should write it for you cause review cause i like it when you people do.


End file.
